


Illogicality

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [50]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Annoyed Spock, Drabble, Forgiveness, M/M, Sad McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Spock's plans to reprimand McCoy are derailed.





	Illogicality

Spock spent the entirety of his journey from bridge to transporter room considering how best to explain to McCoy the illogicality of his actions.

He had reached a count of 16 distinct points with subheadings when he stepped inside and stopped short.

McCoy was stood on the platform, shivering and wet.

Apparently the transporter operator had decided to neglect the air drier, presumably to teach the doctor a lesson in following orders.

Spock frowned and fetched an emergency blanket.

“Come Doctor. We must get you dry or you will catch cold.”

The doctor’s grateful smile made Spock forget his count.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Squiggles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884716) by [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady)




End file.
